Description: (Applicant's Description) The goal of the Biostatistics and Informatics Core (BIC) at the Moffitt Cancer Center is to further the research mission of the institution by making the expertise and experience of our Core personnel available to Center members for planning, conducting and reporting their research projects. The BIC's research support to members of the Cancer Center falls into four specific areas: Study Design, Database Systems Development, Statistical Analysis and Related Supportive Activities, and Collaborative New Methods. The BIC consists of eleven individuals who expend a total of 9.05 FTEs per year in the BIC?s support of the research at the Moffitt Cancer Center. This can be compared to five individuals and 3.25 FTE three years ago. The core offers Cancer Center investigators a complete package of biostatistical and database support for their research projects.